This invention relates to a continuous motion packaging machine which forms packages from continuously advancing webs. More particularly, it relates to such a machine which includes a moveable tooling carriage which transcribes a repetitive path including an increment during which package forming operations are performed on a section of the advancing webs.
The package formed by the packaging machine of the present invention is formed of plastic laminate film. Numerous types of packaging machines exist which produce such packages. Many are indexing types, in which the web is advanced incrementally to a series of stations where package forming tooling operates upon the webs.
Other machines have been designed which permit a continuous motion of the web. Two known machines are the Flex-Vac 618 and the Mahaffey 301. Each utilizes generally reciprocal tooling carriage driven by a input shaft rotating at constant speed. Various cams, followers, levers, and rockers are employed to direct carriage movement.
The present invention provides a machine which eliminates the need for such machine elements and the associated noise, wear characters and maintenance requirements, yet accomplishes continuous motion packaging.